


sex comes easy (intimacy doesn't)

by girlsarewolves



Series: femfeb collection [10]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Renee and Ellen aren't exactly back together. They aren't exactly not back together.
Relationships: Renee Montoya/Ellen Yee
Series: femfeb collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269857
Kudos: 2





	sex comes easy (intimacy doesn't)

* * *

It’s three a.m. on a Sunday. The air in the room is thick with body heat and the scent of sweat and sex. Artificial light filters through the curtains to cast a neon glow just bright enough to make out shapes and outlines. All the details are only known through touch.

Renee lays on her back, panting as one arm lazily fumbles for the pack of cigarettes on her nightstand and a lighter. Her face is damp with her own sweat and the delicious slick of Ellen’s cunt. She licks at her lips until she can’t taste it anymore before she pulls a cigarette from the discovered pack.

_ Flick, flick, _ and a flame sparks. In the dim of the room, it’s almost blinding when the lighter ignites.

“You know those things will kill you,” Ellen pants out. Her voice is raw after the amount of screaming Renee got out of her, and she can’t help but feel some satisfaction over that. 

“Yeah, well, my liver’s probably fucked already. My lungs are jealous,” she replies after a long drag of the cigarette. The room is darker now without the lighter, her eyes having to readjust to the muted, almost reddish glow from the signs and street lights outside. 

Beside her, the bed shifts with movement, until Ellen is sliding between Renee’s free arm and her side. “So this part of your alcoholism treatment plan?” she asks dryly, even as her fingers pluck the cigarette from Renee’s so she can take a long drag of her own. Her head rests on Renee’s shoulder, and when she exhales the smoke coils and curls warm against Renee’s skin.

There’s a pause that hangs heavy in the air. Renee can’t help but pick up on the concern hiding underneath Ellen’s default dry tone. It leaves her a mix of emotions that she’s never been very good at dealing with. A damn pro at avoiding, ignoring, and running away from, though. “You could say that,” she finally whispers with not nearly as much indifference as she’d intended. 

“As long as your next addiction treatment plan involves the patch, knock yourself out.” Ellen’s hand moves to Renee’s mouth, placing the cigarette between Renee’s lips and holding it there until Renee’s lips grip it so she can inhale. “I’m proud of you, you know,” she adds after pulling the cigarette away. The words are soft, voice hoarse and vulnerable.

It’s been a long time since Ellen was vulnerable around her. Renee’s eyes burn a little. She blinks, rapidly, refusing to get mushy tonight. Exhales and clears her throat to try and shake off the raw emotion of the moment. “Yeah, well, figured after quitting my job, why not quit something else that was killing me. You want some water? It's not good to go to bed dehydrated.”

In the dark of the room, it’s impossible to make out the details of Ellen’s face. But Renee is positive she can feel Ellen smiling at her before moving away so Renee can get up. “Water sounds great. Maybe a damp cloth, too? Your come dried sticky all over my face.”

Renee laughs. Fondness swells in her chest, and she tells herself these moments are worth the fear of vulnerability. She can’t keep running forever. “Yeah, yours is about there too. Two waters and two washcloths, coming up.”

* * *


End file.
